User talk:ProfessorTofty
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotterPedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the PotterPedia Wiki:Notability policy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Policies Okay, thanks. According to the history I've been editing a week, so I'll go and ask tomorrow to adopt this place; with any luck, by Hallowe'en all the policies will be nice and organized. Do you want to help make some of them, since they'll pretty much be the same as on the Harry Potter Wiki with only a few changes? Hunniebunn (talk) 01:28, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. And June 29 of three years ago (2009) was the last time he contributed (the only time, actually). Hunniebunn (talk) 01:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hallowe'en/Message Wall Hopefully you don't mind the colours (and font for the Potterpedia at the top). And I don't know exactly how, but it seems the Message Walls have been disabled. It says "enabled" at the admin dashboard, and when I click on it it asks if I want to disable it, yet I can't seem to access the walls. Oh well, the talk pages are better, in my opinion. --Hunniebunn (talk) 21:24, October 15, 2012 (UTC) New message Hi, Professor! Mira84 has written a message for you on his own talk page. I thought I should tell you. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:46, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Talk page / Message wall Hi, are you sure that the message walls are really deleted? I've put "Follow this page" on some talk pages / message walls. This "Following" leads already to the non-existing message walls, which are then empty now. It does not lead to the talk pages. When I get a notification that there is a message on a "talk page" and follow it, it leads into nothing, because it leads to a threat and a threat belongs to message walls. So I thought perhaps the message walls are not totally deleted? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:08, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Have you seen that all comments to the articles are away? They were not put on the talk pages. They are - away ! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:22, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Message wall archiving O. k., I have neither a problem with the message wall nor have I with the talk pages. The question is for me how it could be done when we decide to archive the messages and turn back to the talk pages - and what is with comments to the articles? I saw at least one comment of Hunnie Bunn to an article in the "Recent changes". This is lost, too, when turning back the message walls to talk pages or it has to be written on the talk page of the relevant article. So what is to do? What do you think? What does Hunnie Bunn think? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:36, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :O. k., when I understand right you will paste the copied messages as normal messages on the talk pages? There is no problem I would say. When the message walls were enabled the comment function was, too. Go to "Recent changes" at 25 October, there you can see article comments, one of Hunnie Bunn and one of Mira84. If there are more I don't know for now. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:22, October 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Message Archives I, too, am amenable to that - you're right that if we need to view a comment on them for whatever reason they can be temporarily re-enabled, and honestly, it can't hurt to forget the past and step forward. Meaning that in my opinion we needn't worry about them. --Hunniebunn 23:12, October 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Message Walls Yes, I am too. And whilst we're conversing, do you agree that one bureaucrat for every three to five people is a good statistic, or would that be too few/too many? --Hunniebunn 23:47, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :The thing with that is, we'll end up with hundred or so bureaucrats and millions of admins, because everyone who makes good, quality edits is worthy of administrator status, or else even bureaucrat status. --Hunniebunn 00:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, that's true. And that's if we even get more than five or six editors. --Hunniebunn 01:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi, I've yet seen you're now a bureaucrat on this Wiki, too. Congrats. I think that will be very helpful for this Wiki and means more work for you! :-))) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:15, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Content/Lily's Talk Page Hello again. First of all, I figured I'd remind you that quotes from the films aren't allowed here; books/''Pottermore'' only, please. Secondly, I wondered if you could please take a look at this topic here, which has been open for a while. Thanks. --Hunniebunn (talk) 01:07, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. --Hunniebunn (talk) 01:18, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Future of this Wiki Oh, oh, I fear we will see Hunnie Bunn only a few times here after that what he wrote to me on Potter Dictionary Wiki, so I ask me what will you do? Staying here and going forward or giving up. That I think would be a pity. I can't do it alone. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:12, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, that's good. Here is the link to the suggestions: Forum:Suggestions for Badges. Which post on the Harry Potter Wiki do you mean - your admin status? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::O. k., I have found "Sandy" and now I understand. Tell me when I can help with the badges. I really would give it a try. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Prof.! Are you already interested in customizing the badges, Forum:Suggestions for Badges? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:27, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Apostrophe Hi, Prof.! Do you know why the apostrophe in all articles is changed to that code: ' It is more difficult to know this code than to make this sign: ' --[[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:32, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh my God, what a trouble. I followed the link and the other links on that site. Then let us hope the best they got rid of it. Thanks for the link. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:00, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Logo Sorry to say, but the current logo seems a bit outdated. And I'm afraid I don't know how to transfer the one from the main talk page to the wordmark thing - it says I have to upload it from my computer. In that case, it seems you'll have to do it. Hopefully I'm not bothering you. Thanks. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 00:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Look of the Wiki Hi, Prof.! Do you like Hunnie Bunn's change to the look of this Wiki because of the Remembrance Day? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:18, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I've heard from it by british actors who wore that poppy, and Hunnie Bunn is Canadian. In Canada it is obviously known. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:22, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Availability I wish you good luck for your computer whenever you can read this. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that I can understand. I think that could be expensive. Hoping the best for you. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:33, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, that are good news. The most your comeback and saving money, the second is the lightening of the blue. I also find it hard to read depending on the computer I use. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:29, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Power issues, part deux OMG, that's very annoying for you. The money for that cable has to be repaid. O. k., you have to spend more money than you wanted. Great pity! But hopefully then it works again. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:44, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Pottermore Look at "Notability_policy#What_Isn't_Allowed". The Pottermore thing is not correct anymore or am I wrong? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 14:30, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Pottermore Look at "Notability_policy#What_Isn't_Allowed". The Pottermore thing is not correct anymore or am I wrong? The system makes trouble. I hope it works now. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 14:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :In the Category:Policy I found that: PotterPedia Wiki:Notability policy and there I found the thing about Pottermore. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:29, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. I thought already that I did not write enough. That was it. 18:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) = [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:53, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Hello Professor. I'm sending you this message because recently I edited the Potter Dictionary (as can be seen here) to reflect that there's a month left till Christmas. This is because I can't think of any way for a website to celebrate Hanukkah except for putting "Happy Hanukkah" on their main page in big letters. I wondered, since I always considered this to be your wiki, whether you wanted to wait a bit to put up the "X-Mas" decorations, or to wait until a bit closer to. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 23:36, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :That's a good choice. I would have changed it back to the original way it was on the Potter Dictionary, but it's already done so... oh well. Two days before I turn thirteen, the lights go up. Do you want to do the wordmark? --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 00:58, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Template:USERNAME Hi, Professor! Do you remember this template? It did not work at the beginning. You changed or added something that it works. Can you tell me what you did? I want to use it on this german Wiki, too, where I am also admin and have the same problems as I had here. Help would be very appreciated. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, I only wanted to tell you: Problem is solved. My mistake was that I translated "Special:Mypage" into German and that he did not know. In English he knows. curious. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Hi, I have a question. I am also admin in the German Harry-Potter-Lexikon. It's not so new but for a long time there happened nothing, so I have to do a lot. But my question is if this Wiki (we admins) are interested in Interwiki-links between this Wiki and the German Wiki. I am interested, of course, but what do you think? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:42, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Colours/Wordmark Hi Professor. I figured I'd ask; with spring just a couple of weeks away, should we change the wiki colours to something related to spring? I was thinking shades of gray, maybe? --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 20:04, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :True, it just reminded me of the clouds and the rain. Hm... green and pink, maybe? For the tulips? Then again, maybe yellow because of daffodils being the flower of March... --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 20:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::That sounds like a very good idea, the earth tones. As for the wordmark, I have a good idea for the font - but what colour? I suppose we'll see when we do the other colours? --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 20:19, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Flower colours are a good idea and the wordmark colours depend of course on them. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:26, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Wordmark How does this one look? --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 20:29, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :I like it. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::That's good, I'm glad you like it. Hopefully the Professor does too. I know it doesn't exactly match the rest of the wiki, but oh well. '''Hunniebunn (talk) 20:33, February 15, 2013 (UTC)' Time for this wiki? Hi, Professor! I only wanted to ask: Will you ever find the time to work again in this wiki? I miss you. No Hunnie Bunn, no ProfessorTofty - I am so alone here. So I thought I should try and ask. [[User:Harry granger| '''Harry granger' ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:34, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :That's sad. But okay, I can understand you. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:35, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday [[User:Harry granger| '''Harry granger' ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 21:01, October 27, 2019 (UTC)